


And Three Simple Words

by fireynovacat



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Family, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamorous Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: The 5 times Comet tells someone they love them. Platonically and romantically, throughout the years.And the time it goes unsaid.
Relationships: Comet|Indigo Heart/Landon|Black Heart/Oakley|Diamond King, Grey Team - Relationship
Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493327
Kudos: 2





	And Three Simple Words

1

"Papa! Papa!" The child scrambled over the rocks, tripping over the long dress. Morgan rushed forward and caught his child. "Papa! Can I come?" Green eyes bright with hope. "Have you finished your lessons?" He asked, lifting up the little one to hold under one arm. "Yes! Papa put me down! I'm seven not a baby!" He laughed, "Of course! Come on now. I'll teach you all about the art of archery." He set down his eldest, not telling the little spitfire about his gift.

Arriving at the clearing he used Morgan crouched and pulled out his gift. "This is for you little light." "Really?" Little hands hold the smaller bow and quiver. "Yes. Happy early birthday." With a squeal, arms wrap around him. "Thank you Papa! I love you! You're the best." Hugging back, Morgan grinned, "And I love you Zah. Now let's practice, shall we Spitfire?"

* * *

2

Comet clambers up the tree, settling into the branch. "Oakley? Oaks?" Awakened by their friend's distress, Comet had scrambled out of the tent quickly to help. 

The curly haired archer jolted awake. "Comet?" The distress was still there and Comet opens their arms in an offer of comfort. Holding them and leaving back against the trunk of the tree, they say, "It's alright. I'm here, I love you. Would you like me to sing?" The only response is a nod. So closing their eyes, Comet sings an old folksong.

* * *

3

"Excuse me, my food is better than whatever weird yank food you got." Comet huffs, waving a wooden spoon at Landon. Who's _laughing_. "Chili is better than your weird bean stew. With venison." Comet gasps, mock offended. "At least I don't mess up biscuits!" Their accent is showing through and Landon just leans in, "Now, darlin', ya can't still be about that?" Comet flushes pink and can feel the air start to warm. 

Landon just smiles, the jerk and moves back. Huffing Comet just presses a hand to the pot to warm it up more. "Goddess, I love you." They say without thinking.

* * *

4

"Eva, I bloody love you. You evil genius." Comet grins ferally from their perch. The scientist just bounced her new device in her palm. "It'll be great, you just watch." She says. And tosses the orb. It hits the tree and explodes in purple, leaving a greenish black goop, which was quickly solidifying.

She turns and smiles up and Comet. "Success!" And pulls a notebook out of seemingly nowhere. "I am very glad you're on our side," Comet says, dropping to the ground. "Not that I'm your friend?" "Very glad you're my friend."

* * *

5

The bubbling nervousness had finally, finally released and Comet nearly collapses. "Wow." Landon smiles, that wonderful smile, "We get married and all you can say after is wow?" Oakley grins too, but Comet can see the fading anxiety, "How eloquent!" Comet growls and tosses the pillow, the taller barely dodging. 

"There's a lot I could say. I already said a lot of it, but I will repeat it everyday if you wish. You're both perfect and wonderful. I'm so glad I met you. That when Landon offered a team I said yes. That I fight, eat, train, and live with you. I love you both, so much. I love you." And here they falter, "I can't live without you. I love you."

* * *

+1

Comet screams, a battle cry of defiance. Their bow slams into a Hunter's head, knocking him several feet with a spray of blood, the force shattering the strong wood. Scooping up a jagged piece, Comet whirls on their blind side, stabbing the piece through the would be attacker. They catch a glimpse of their spouse ~~only them left.~~ Oakley is doing well, despite being overwhelmed. 

Comet coughs, blood leaving their mouth. Red stains the usual blue, their chest Burns and every breath catches and gurgles. They end up in melee with two Hunters, their knife catching one just as the other kicks the aspec in the chest and they feel somethings ** _snap._** It hurts even more and they _know_. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" They shriek and there's more blood. Their fire, bright white, lashes out one last time. Collapsing they see Oakley run to them, "Hey, Oaks, I-" they rasp and cough and the world goes dark.


End file.
